The present invention generally relates to filter presses including a plurality of ordinary filter plates or pressing filter plates (hereinbelow referred to as "filter plates") and a plurality of filter cloths interposed in pairs between adjacent ones of the filter plates, in which slurry to be filtered is filtered or filtered under pressure into filtrate and filter residue, and more particularly, to a filter cloth travelling type filter press equipped with a filter residue separating device for separating the filter residue from the filter cloths.
Conventionally, in filter cloth travelling type filter presses, in order to separate, at the time of retraction of filter plates away from one another after completion of filtration of slurry to be filtered, from filter cloths filter residue adhering thereto, it has been so arranged that filter residue separating members such as scrapers, etc. are, respectively, brought into contact with curved surfaces of the filter cloths running along wind-up rollers for winding up the filter cloths or along guide rollers for guiding the filter cloths to the wind-up rollers so as to scrape the filter residue off the filter cloths.
However, the prior art filter presses have such an inconvenience that, since the scrapers, etc. are arranged to be inserted between the filter residue and the filter cloths so as to rub the surfaces of the filter cloths upon travelling of the filter cloths, when the filter residue is separated from the filter cloths by the scrapers, etc., the surfaces of the filter cloths are likely to be damaged by the scrapers, etc., thus resulting in a shorter service life of the filter cloths.